


Count to Three

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e07 Weaponized, Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, This has to be a thing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: He's been in this position before.





	Count to Three

**Author's Note:**

> My heart stopped.   
> Watching this you could see Stiles remembering the moment in s4, too. He recognized and remembered the moment and that is some of the best acting I've ever seen great job Dylan O'Brien.

The gun is pointed at his head.

He’s been in this position before.

Suddenly he is in a different locker room, with a different person holding a different gun against his head.

_I’m going to count to three.”_

He closes his eyes, knowing what’s coming. There’s no Agent McCall coming to save him, although he can’t help the hope that someone else with that last name will. But. He knows not to give in to that hope. This is where he dies. The ~~assassin~~ Ghost Rider is going to shoot him in the head.

At least this time he doesn’t have to worry about puking on his killer’s shoes.

He counts in the silence.

_“One.”_

The sound of the gun cocking echoes in the room.

_“Two.”_

The door opens.

_“Three.”_

The Banshee screams.

_“You think you can scare me?”_

_“I think I can kill you.”_

edn


End file.
